The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the coordinate measuring of manufactured components, such as turbine wheel dovetail protrusions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a non-contact coordinate measuring system, including related apparatuses and program products.
Many manufactured components by design include complex exterior profiles. In one example, turbine wheels can include dovetail protrusions which matingly engage corresponding dovetail slots located on individual turbine blades or buckets. The surfaces of the dovetail regions can include multiple regions of contact with complex curvatures. Before deploying a mechanical component such as a turbine wheel, a manufacturer and/or customer may test a newly manufactured component to determine whether the component meets quality standards. One device for examining the exterior profile of a manufactured component is a coordinate measuring machine (CMM). Typical gauges include contact-based tools for examining the exterior profile of a component.